


[翻译]Bucky和Steve说了四次“我喜欢你”，一次说出了“我爱你”

by cloooudy, lovelybuckybarnes



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky and Steve are flirts man, Cuddles, Cute, I Love You, Kisses, M/M, Total Fluff, makin out ensues, ranges from the 1920's to now
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2584835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloooudy/pseuds/cloooudy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelybuckybarnes/pseuds/lovelybuckybarnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky和Steve说了四次“我喜欢你”，一次说出了“我爱你”。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[翻译]Bucky和Steve说了四次“我喜欢你”，一次说出了“我爱你”

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Four times Steve and Bucky said "I like you" and one time they said "I love you."](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2156175) by [lovelybuckybarnes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelybuckybarnes/pseuds/lovelybuckybarnes). 



_1928年_  
“Stevie！”Bucky站在防火梯的底部喊道。接着他又丢了块石头砸向Steve的窗户。“Stevie！”他再次喊道。终于一颗闪烁着金发的脑袋从打开的窗户里伸了出来，但不是Bucky希望看到的那颗。  
  
“Bucky！”Sarah Rogers站在窗户里显得很是烦躁。“我告诉过你Steve生病了，如果你能离开一会儿的话就再好不过了。我不认为他现在还什么精力陪你玩。”她轻声斥责道。  
  
她并没有特别生气，但Bucky还是像只被踢了一脚的小狗狗一样眨了眨眼睛。“我很抱歉，夫人。我只是——Stevie的——那个，他是我最好的朋友，所以我很担心他。我能不能进去看看他，就几分钟？”他很少用这种语气说话，除非他特别，特别想得到某些事物。这招确实屡试不爽。  
  
Rogers夫人微微皱眉，但最后还是叹气道，“就几分钟的话倒是没什么。”Bucky在不出10秒的时间内就赶到到大门口。敲门的同时也止不住踮起脚尖往屋里张望。Steve的妈妈惊讶地张大嘴。“好吧，看来爬两层楼的高度也没花费你太多时间，对吗？”  
  
“抱歉，夫人。”Bucky露出笑容。“我只是想看看他。”他跟随Sarah来到哪件小小的黑暗的房间前，认真聆听她嘱咐他要小心谨慎，因为Steve病的很重，不能受到过多的刺激。“好的，夫人。”他乖顺地点点头。她推开房门，让Bucky走进去，在他身后将门关合。  
  
“嘿，Stevie。”Bucky穿过这间窄小的房间，轻声低语道。小个子男孩从书中移开目光，朝他微笑。  
  
“嘿，Buck。”  
  
“感觉怎么样？”Bucky慢吞吞问道，望向Steve的目光充满担忧。  
  
“我很好。”Steve话音刚落就止不住的咳嗽起来，这让Bucky几步就赶到床边，掌心打着圆圈缓慢按揉Steve的后背，直到Steve完全恢复正常呼吸，Bucky的眉宇间布满忧愁。他把Steve轻轻按回到枕头上。  
  
“很高兴看到你完全恢复了健康。”他打趣道。Steve翻个白眼。  
  
“你来这做什么？”Steve问。“我妈妈说你不过来了。”  
  
“我用我最棒的小狗眼神捕获了她的芳心。”Bucky显得很是得意洋洋。  
  
Steve咧嘴笑了笑，Bucky只感到胸膛阵阵发紧。Steve的笑容真的很好看，Bucky想。  
  
“这么麻烦干嘛还要过来见我？”Steve问。  
  
Bucky耸耸肩。“我喜欢你。”  
  
“我也喜欢你，Buck。”Steve笑着答道，接着又开始咳嗽起来。  
  
 _1935年_  
Bucky挥拳。他用尽所有力气挥出这一拳，然后那个欺负了Steve的混蛋脸朝下倒在地上。Bucky确认他已经失去意识之后，转身拽住Steve把他从地上拉了起来。  
  
“该死的，Rogers。”Bucky恶狠狠骂道，用手拍打掉Steve的衬衫后背上沾到的灰尘。“你都16岁了可还会卷入这些麻烦事。”  
  
Steve翻个白眼，往Bucky的胳膊上轻轻来上一拳。“他朝走在路上的女士们发出嘘声。这太无礼了，Bucky，你知道这很糟糕。”  
  
“对，我是知道。”Bucky答道。“但我就是不明白为什么，你为什么总是把解决这种混蛋当成是种使命——为什么你不能让别人去处理这些事？我真的不懂。”  
  
Steve叹口气。“我不能让他得逞。”  
  
Bucky深吸一口气，低声嘟囔着类似于“正义的白痴”的什么话语，但他没有将争执继续下去。他只是伸出胳膊环住Steve细瘦的肩膀，搂着他一起回到家中。  
  
Bucky把包裹好的冰块递给Steve，Steve再将冰块敷在青肿的肋骨处。接着他用布条在廉价的威士忌中蘸湿，轻轻擦拭Steve渗出血丝的指节。Steve有些畏缩，Bucky也随之松开手，他垂下目光望去，在每一个关节处印上他的轻吻。  
  
Steve的嘴角不由得向上翘起，露出些许微笑。“这是为了什么？”  
  
Bucky抬起目光看向Steve。“我想我只是喜欢你。”他笑着说。  
  
Steve轻笑道。“嗯，我也喜欢你。”  
  
  
 _1945年_  
“Steve，快走！”Bucky大喊着将Steve推出HYDRA的射程范围。  
  
“谢了，Buck！”Steve大声回应道，转身掷出盾牌，朝他们开枪射击的敌人随之应声倒地。  
  
Steve回转到Bucky面前，露出个标志性的笑容。Bucky的呼吸如鲠在喉，他凝视了Steve一会，便回去帮助其他咆哮突击队的队员们。  
  
当天晚上，在他们又摧毁一座HYDRA基地之后，Bucky把头伸进Steve的帐篷里，“嘿，你在这。”他说。  
  
“嘿，”Steve露出微笑。  
  
“你怎么样？”Bucky问。  
  
“有点累。你呢？”  
  
“一样。”Bucky答道。“但我很怀疑今晚能不能睡着。一场噩梦，简直是。”  
  
“我也是。”Steve叹口气。“不过，你今晚可以睡在这，如果这样能好些的话？我想那些伙计们也不会介意什么。”  
  
Bucky犹豫了一下，随之叹气。“好的，再好不过了。”  
  
他蜷缩在Steve对面的睡袋里。他们彼此背靠着背，安静了好一阵，直到Bucky低声开口。“Steve，为什么你让我睡在这？就不怕别人会说些别的什么？（Aren't you even a little worried that the men will talk?）”  
  
Steve翻过身，嘴唇压上Bucky的脸颊。“我让你睡在这是因为我喜欢你，另外，不，我一点也不担心。”Bucky几乎能感觉到他的笑容印在自己的脸上。“我觉得他们还是挺怕我的。”他又在Bucky的脸上印下一吻后，转身回到原来的位置。  
  
直到Steve的呼吸逐渐趋于平稳，Bucky才低语道。“我也喜欢你。”  
  
那一晚他失眠了。  
  
  
 _2014年_  
当Bucky醒来时，发现自己的金属手臂轻轻环在Steve的腰间，Steve的体温无不温暖着冰冷的金属。他打个哈欠，然后小心翼翼的收回手臂，确保没有吵醒他。他伸出腿下床，缓慢地走出卧室来到厨房，给自己倒了一杯橘汁。几分钟过去之后，Steve站在卧室门口看向坐在客厅看电视的Bucky，皱着眉。  
  
“你要去哪？”他抱怨着。“你知道我不喜欢醒来时发现只有自己。”自从Bucky回归并且开始恢复一部分记忆之后，他们再也没有分开睡过。  
  
Bucky皱眉回望向Steve露出的难过的样子。“我很抱歉，Stevie，我只是渴了。”他解释道，举起手中倒有橘汁的杯子示意。  
  
Steve叹口气走向沙发，然后紧贴着蜷在Bucky身旁。“好吧，我想从现在开始，下次你想喝橘汁的时候也得叫醒我，因为，Barnes，如果你再把我一个人留在床上，我就杀了你。”Steve显得有些焦躁。  
  
“遵命，Rogers队长。”Bucky打趣道，当Steve露出个苦相之后，他笑着俯身在Steve的嘴唇上轻啄一口。  
  
Steve的眼中似是蕴含着星球爆炸时迸发的光芒，他向后靠去。“这是什么意思？”他缓了缓才开口问道。  
  
“我喜欢你。”Bucky耸耸肩。  
  
“噢，你喜欢我，嗯？”Steve笑道，倾身向前用力吻住Bucky。Bucky分开嘴唇呼吸片刻，Steve抓住机会将舌尖滑进Bucky的口中，品尝彼此。Bucky的金属手指埋入Steve发间，用他仍属于人类的手掌探进Steve的T恤，温热掌心抚摸他的小腹。直到他们气喘吁吁的分开，Bucky的前额抵住Steve的额头。  
  
“你知道吗，Rogers？”他深呼吸。“我改主意了。我不喜欢你了。”他啄吻Steve的唇瓣。“我爱你。”  
  
“你爱我？”在Bucky的牙尖划过Steve的脖颈时，他喘息问道。  
  
“嗯——”Bucky的低语悉数喷洒在Steve的锁骨处，他啃咬着暴露在外的肌肤，然后再落下他的吻。  
  
“Barnes，”Steve轻声叹息，推开Bucky望进他的双眼。“该死的，我怎么可能不爱你。（damn it if I don't love you too,）”两人重新沉浸于亲吻中，连带上他们的舌，他们的牙齿，以及浪费的这70年的时光。  
  
=END=


End file.
